It so often happens that you cannot find a pen or pencil when you are getting a phone number or address from someone during a telephone call (i.e. a Caller, an Operator, or Directory Assistance). Trying to remember a string of unrelated spoken numbers or words can be difficult, and it can be costly if you dial the wrong long distance phone number. This problem can be exacerbated when you are using a public telephone and do not have readily available paper or pen to write down a telephone number that is ten or more digits long. Cell phone users might not even have a surface to write on. There exists a need for a method of easily dialing a phone number acquired over a communication network, especially for users of telephones: cell phones, home line phones, or public phones. Currently, the best Directory Assistance systems will provide the address and phone number information and then offer to dial it for free. Many Directory Assistance systems will provide the information to a customer and then offer to dial it for a small fee. Lastly, some Directory Assistance Systems are totally automated, and offer only the phone number that you have requested. However, there is no standard to the services provided by various Directory Assistance systems., and the telephone user can never be sure of what if any options will be offered, or if it will involve a fee. Most telephone users would prefer a system that allows them to quickly and easily obtain a desired phone number, review that phone number, and be able to dial the number without incurring an additional charge.
The system and method would increase the public safety, the efficiency and revenue of the various telephone companies, and would save the public's time and money. A system that allows Callers, Operators, or Directory Assistance (C.O.D.A.) to electronically send a requested telephone number or address or both to the requester's telephone directly, would reduce the amount of time that is spent on each customer. An electronic signal with the encoded phone number or address can be transmitted faster than a human can hear and write down a verbally transmitted phone number or address; therefore Operators and Directory Assistance will be able to serve more customers in the same period of time. The C.O.D.A. electronically sending the requested information will ensure that the proper phone number is dialed, reducing the chance that the phone number recipient will dial the received phone number incorrectly. This will reduce the amount of money customers spend on mis-dialed phone numbers. Hand-free dialing of phone number will greatly reduce distractions to mobile phone users, especially those driving cars.